Confusion, Questions, and Quirky Comments
by KurlyCrazyKat
Summary: I changed the name due to a mix up on my computer and with pinkipie! I am doing a collaboration with Pinkiepie0706, we will be writing this story together, the chapters will switch back and forth depending on which character it is. Sarah (me) or Samantha (pinkiepie) I hope you like it! Would it kill you people to leave a review though? It's kind of sad :(
1. Sarah - The Grey Sisters Strike Again

**(AN) I am doing a collaboration with pinkiepie0706, we are going to write a story together! We will each take turns writing chapters from the points of view of Sarah (me) and Samantha, (pinkiepie) two demigods trying to stay sane in their ****_very_**** weird halfblood lives.  
And here's the first chapter...**

Sarah POV  
I dragged Sam throught the halls of Georgia County High, I had to get her to camp as fast as possible. Another monster; a cyclops this time, had found it's way into our school, and thistime Sam had noticed it So, before the busses came, I dragged her into the woods, my blonde hair getting stuck in bushes as we ran. I knew I should have brought a ponytail holder with me, I blew my bangs out of my face and we kept walking.  
We got to a small road and I, looked around. I guess I'd have to do this... I sighed and took a golden drachma out of my pocket. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, genuinely confused. I looked at her and replied, "You'll see." I flipped the caoin and threw it into the ar in front of me, "Grey Sisters, come!" I said, and the drachma dissolved. Grey dust started coming together, forming an old beaten up taxi that I'd used only once before... I looked back over at Sam, she was staring at the taxi with her mout wide open. "Close your mouth," I said to her, "you'll catch flies." She closed her mouth and looked at me, "I am _not _getting in that thing_._" "Oh yes you are!" I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her in.  
She glared at me for a moment, then stopped when she went to put on her seat belt, and ended up grabbing chains. "AAHH! I am not putting these on!" she said, glaring her hardest at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "You might want to, because if you don't you may end up rolling around on the busy New York streets." She reluctantly put on the "seatbelt" and looked at me. "Where the heck are we going?!" I ignored her and said to the "women" up front, "Camp Half Blood please." They replied in unison, withtheir raspy voices that make it sond like they just gargled a bunch of glass, "Yes, we know deary. We'll take you right away." Then they started the taxi and we got going.  
_

**(AN)I'm sorry that this was so short, but I couldn't thin k of anything else so I'm going to let pinkiepie do the thinking this time. The next chapter will be on pinkiepie0706's profile page.  
Hope you liked it,  
KK**


	2. Sarah - Talking to the Horse

**(AN) I'm sorry about the really late update, but I don't have a computer to use, and I have to use my brother's. But mine works now so, YAY! So here's another chapter!**

_Sarah POV_  
So, I drag Samantha into Camp, and tell her to shut up every time she tries to make some sort of comment about things I don't really care about. Like how, and why, Greek architecture is used everywhere, even in the White house, or she goes babbling on about a book and I just tune her out. Books and I? We _don't_ mix. Every time I try to read them, I get a severe headache, and my vision begins to swim, but I don't even like books really. Samantha and I both have severe dyslexia, but Sam listens to e-books so it doesn't really matter, but my excuse to her has always been that my hearing isn't very good and I would end up giving myself a headache. I doubt she's ever believed me, but she left it alone after that.  
I take her to the Big House and her eyes nearly pop out of her skull. I watch her as she studies the pillars and walls and her mouth widens into a huge smile. I look at her and ask, "What the Hades are you smiling about?" A confused look crosses her face but it disappears as soon as it came. "I remember once when I was listening to The Odyssey I..." I tune her out before I have to hear this story, for the seventh time since I came to Camp Half Blood. Every year they retell this story, plus the time they explained it to me last year, in eighth grade. As they retold it to me they seemed to just get annoyed because I knew the story better than they did.  
Anyway as she babbled I walked into the Big House, "Chiron! I have someone new for you to meet!" I call, hoping he'll be in wheelchair form. (I'll explain later) I walk back out and Sam looks at me, confusion spreading all across her face. "Did you just say Chiron? AGAIN?" she asks me. I nod and I immediately lose her to her own thoughts. She stares into space for about a minute until she gives me a look that means she's stumped. She starts to say something but I'm saved from answering when Chiron trots in. Yes I just said trot, my mentor (fittingly enough considering the weirdness of the rest of my life) is part horse. (Why? Ask him yourself sometime, for now, keep reading.) So, Chiron trots in and unfortunately, he left his wheelchair behind. Samantha looks him up and down and, passes out.

**(AN) My computer works now, so I will hopefully be much faster in updating, check Pinkiepie's profile for the next update! WFYL, (Write For You Later)**

**- KK**


	3. Jordan - Girls

**(AN) Yo! This chapter is actually not going to be in Sarah's POV. I will be in Jordan's, because of what it is about. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Jordan POV  
I walked into the infirmary. Chiron had told me that Sarah found another demigod and that I needed to talk to her. Sarah was cool like that, she could make friends with pretty much anyone. Still, when I saw this girl I had my doubts. She had long, dark, curly hair. And Grey eyes. She sat in her bed listening to an Ipod. "Hi," I said awkwardly. She looked at me and went back to listening, I leaned over and pulled out an earphone, "Do you want to know what you're doing here?" I asked. She nodded and turned the Ipod off, then she looked at me. "Um... This is Camp Half-Blood." I said, gesturing around me. She looked at me and said, "Got that," I must've looked confused bacase she laughed and said, "The shirts doofus." and rolled her eyes. I balled my fists and kept talking. "My name's Jordan," and she suddenly bust out laughiung, "You're Jordan?" I looked at her, "Yeah? I just said that." I was gettign angrier ands angrier by the second. I don't know why this girl ticked me off so much, but I really didn't like it. "Why is this place called Camp Half-Blood anyway?" she asked me, "Because we're all the children of a Greek god or goddess" I replied coolly. She looked at me, and laughed, "God? Goddess? Are you people here all crazy?" she said through her giggles. "Whatever, but when you're claimed you'll get what I mean," I said, and then I walked away, trying to conceal my anger. I closed my eyes and kept walking, but I knocked over someone in the process. We tumbled down the hill and landed in the lake. I popped my head out of the water and spit out some seaweed and other things I'm sure I don't want to know what they were. The other person jumped up as well, spitting water and seaweed all in my face. I opened my eyes to see Sarah right in front of me. "I-I-I-I'm-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching and I fell onto you!" I said, stumbling on my words. She put her head back under the water and came back up, then spit water in my face, bringing me back to my senses, "It's fine Jordan, I was going to the Hermes cabin to get my bating suit on anyway. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to swim with me." I put my head under, and came back up and sprayed her in the face, "Don't need to ask me twice!" And then I ran back up the hill, happier than I had been all day.


	4. Sarah - I Learn To Really Hate Doves

**MUST READ - MUST READ - MUST READ - MUST READ - MUST READ - MUST READ **

**(AN) So, this is kind of like that little story thing I put on that I never finished, but not exactly... I know, confusing. What I mean is just forget anything you read about Sarah being claimed or who her parent if you are reading this, because it goes differently here than it does there and I am not finishing that story. Sorry for any inconvenience, (and confusion I'm sure, this even confused me and I'm the one writing it...) and I thank you for your time... LOL! Also, I kind of took the title of this chapter from the chapter in KC, I Learn to Really Hate Dung Beatles.  
**

**Disclaimer: _I'm comforting Stacie right now leave us alone! Oh Pinkiepie, you made a completely insane little 13 yr. old girl cry, SHAME ON YOU! :) *Stacie sobbing* And this was not really a disclaimer..._**

Sarah POV  
I sigh happily, wringing out my t-shirt and jean shorts. Jordan is so awkward... it' so cute. Why he stuttered when talking to me I don't know though, he's never done that before... He probably had a whole lot on his mind, being an Athena camper supposedly does that to you. And yes, before you ask any questions, I like an Athena camper, I may not know my mom, but I'm positive it isn't Athena, here's why:

1) I hate reading, writing, learning or anything of the sort. (Yeah, typical...)

2) I don't think before I act, I don't plan anything, I just do it. Like sword fighting, I just go for it and hope I don't die. (I know, sadly disappointing that that's what runs through my mind and not, "DIIIIIE!" ... or something like that. Now I just sound like Coach Hedge...)

3) I don't have grey eyes. (...)

So I think I'm pretty safe if I do say so myself. I put another pair of jean shorts and a camp t-shirt into a purple and lime green striped towel bag. Then put in two sandwiches because sometimes you don't hear the dinner bell down by the beach very well and sat the bag down on my makeshift bed on the floor. Then I put on my bathing suit, a one piece black one with green, purple and blue designs down the sides, and walk out the door knocking straight into Travis Stoll. This is odd because I don't see Connor anywhere, and those two are never separated. "Move Travis, I need through." I say irritably to him, I'm annoyed or anything but people seem to get out of my way faster when they think I'm irritated. But Travis seems to be in a trance so I slide past him, but he grabs my arm and says, "Missing something?" I look at him and he holds up my towel bag and my towel. "Oops, thanks I almost forgot it!" He hands them to me and smiles then walks into the cabin. 'Why was he acting so weird just then?' I wonder but then dismiss it as Travis just being, well, Travis. I wrap the black and white checkered towel around my waist and hoist the bag onto my shoulder then head toward the beach.

* * *

Sarah POV  
I sit down in front of the water, hoping Percy isn't around because I will end up being slapped in the face by a wall of water. But of course I'm not that lucky and Percy is here anyway. He walks over to me and sits down.

"Hey, are you going swimming?" he asks, in an extremely annoying voice.

"Yes, but I'm waiting for somebody." I reply coolly.

He stands up and smirks, "Why wait?" and with that I am overrun by a huge wall of water. When I finally get up I see Percy standing there laughing his head off and Jordan starting to come down the hill...JORDAN?! I hide myself as well as I can under my towel but it's sopping wet so It sticks straight to my body.  
So I get up and walk over to Percy. He is close to breaking a ribs with laughter until I grab his wrist. I hold up my towel and growl at him, "Dry this, or I swear to Hades I will slug you." He shrugs and dries my towel then walks away, still trying to hold in laughter (and failing miserably). I turn around and Jordan is standing right behind me.  
"AAAH!" I squeal, then cover my mouth so not to embarrass myself any further. He laughs and we walk over to a dry spot about two yards away. Then we set out our towels and sit down.  
"So," Jordan asks, "What was that about?"  
I laugh and I reply, "Percy soaked me and I decided to give him a piece of my mind." Jordan looks at me for a moment and then smiles.  
"What?" I ask him, but he just laughs and stands up. But neither of us says anything. There's only... AWKWARD SILENCE... BUHN-BUHN-BUUUUUNH.  
Jordan finally speak and for once I'm hapy I'm no the one talking. "Let's do what we came here for" he says smiling, "swim." He reaches his hand down for me to take and I grab it and stand up, dusting myself off from all the sand.  
"I'm good with that." I say, and we pretty much spend the next three and a half hours swimming and talking, and at some point we end up eating the sandwiches that I'd brought. I have to say, it was probably the best three hours I've had all day.

* * *

"We might want to start up the hill, it's almost time for the campfire." Jordan says, a little sadly.  
"Now? But it's only like 3:00." I say to him, puzzled. I do not like change, it doesn't suit me.  
He grabs my hand and starts to pull me up the hill.  
"Actually Sarah, it's 7:31" he says without looking back. I smile but he looks around at me and I stop, if he catches on to me liking him I'll die, literally, it would be so embarrassing. He starts to walk a little faster and I have trouble keeping up,  
"C'mon Sarah, we're going to be late." Jordan says as we get to the top of the hill. We're almost to the benches when suddenly the bell sounds and I trip over my sneaker laces. I have just enough time to scream, "JORDA-" Before my face lands in a puddle of mud. I lift up my head and stand.  
Jordan just stares at me. And even though I can't see it, I just know he's suppressing laughter, just like everyone else.  
"Go ahead, laugh. I'm stupid and I know it." I say, "I probably look horrible too, though at this point I don't really care."  
But he doesn't laugh at all, he just looks at me for a moment before replying, "Sarah, you're not stupid, you're not super smart either, but that shouldn't matter. You don't look horrible, right now look anything but horrible..." I did not expect that. I had no clue what to say to him. For the first time in a long time I actually felt... pretty. I mean yeah, I was covered in mud and sand and my hair was a mess, but somehow Jordan saying that made me believe it so much more than when anyone else said it. Jordan walks away before I can come up with a reply and I'm actually kind of disappointing, but mostly I'm relieved, because I'm sure I would have come out with something like 'th-th-hank-ks...Heehee' and that would have been completely embarrassing. I walk over to Samantha who's sitting over next to Leo and Annabeth. I hear Nerd one and Nerd two talking about some sort of weird math equation and slowly back away, not wanting any part of it. But Leo grabs my hand and pulls me down next to him, "Don't leave me here with these weirdos, I'll die of boredom!" So I stay, understanding his pain. I wipe my face off and look at Leo, he's trying not to laugh. Then I roll my eyes and start to get up, but Sam stops me.  
"Are we boring you to death?"  
I smile and reply, "Yes, of course you guys are boring me, but if you're having fun talking about math then continue, I'm fine. I was moving anyway." Sam doesn't exactly look convinced. But all she says is, " Are you sure?" I nod and she lets go of my wrist and continues talking. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, I really didn't have anywhere else besides sitting with Jordan, but after that embarrassing moment back there I decided I'd be safer with Clarisse! So I sat down next to Jessica, she has a secret that everyone knows, she has wings, but she's figured out how to hide them somehow, but everyone here has seen them. Well... almost everyone, Samantha hasn't figured it out, but she's only been here a few days so, she will eventually. When we play capture the flag Jessica uses it to her advantage, she and Nico are always a team, it just depends on what other cabins they're with if they win, they like to play with the Apollo cabin, mostly Jessica does, but why is a totally different story. So I sit down next to Jessica and she looks at me, bewildered, since no one ever sits next to her this is kind of new for her. "Hey, is it okay if I sit here, because everywhere else is taken." She looks around the campfire and then back at me, "Sure, but I'd be quiet, the animals are everywhere around here." I don't see any, but I trust Jessica's judgement. Jessica was one of those heroes who saved camp and all that, but in the meantime, wasn't to great at making friends, so everyone kind of avoided her, I didn't do it deliberately, but I sort of did too. So without even thinking I suddenly say to her, "I'msorryaboutavoidingyouIreallydon'tmeantobutitju stkindofhappened-" but she cuts me off before I can finish. She shakes her head and laughs a little, which I've never heard her do.  
"What? Slow down, my dyslexic mind can't process all of that." So I slow myself down and say, "I'm sorry about avoiding you, I really don't mean to but it just kind of happens. You must get lonely in the cabin all on your own. I really really sorry." Jessica just looks at me for a moment, and then, to my surprise, laughs.  
"I really kind of like the solitude, it's peaceful, and avoiding me? Everyone does it, there's even a rumor going around that my wings are contagious." I smile and after that we just sit, listening to the Apollo campers singing, "Grandma's Getting Dressed for War." I'm suddenly happy, I actually feel pretty, even though that rarely happens. Suddenly I am engulfed in a glowing pink light, but it dies down as soon as it had appeared. And I am left wit every single eye in the camp staring at me. Why? I don't even have a second thought, I'd watched it happen all the time, from when I was eight, to now, at fourteen. I was just claimed. I look down at what I'm wearing and feel lightheaded. This is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me! I am wearing a white and blue chiton with a slit up the side that goes past where my shorts used to be. The bottom of he skirt is a sea blue and it fades into white as it goes up, there is only one small strap on on side to hold it up, which I'm grateful for. There is one gold armband on my right arm and a golden chain holding my knife to my waist. I look up and what I see shocks me so much that I lose my balance and trip over Jessica, and apparently Nico must be there as well because I just fell on another body. It was a dove... A FLIPPING DOVE! APHRODITE IS MY MOTHER!? WHAT THE STINKING HADES IS GOING ON?! Jessica helps me up and I turn around to say sorry to Nico, but instead, I'm looking straight at Jordan Merriwhether, whose face is as red as a cherry.

**(AN) That word thing up there that Sarah says wasn't supposed to be split but it is anyway because this won't let it all be one word. And this was one heck of a chapter, I think it was the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. REVIEW FOR ONCE PEOPLE, IT'S REALLY DISSAPOINTING!**** I changed Jordan's last name because I didn't like the first one I gave him... So, tell me what you think and answer these questions:**

1) Was this too long of a chapter, because it took me forever to write  
2) Should I keep making random OCs appear from my other stories, and Pinkiepie do the same if she wants to?  
3) Dinosaurs or llamas (Did I spell that right?)  
4) If you could be one food item what would it be? (I'd be tofu so no one would want to eat me.)

~ Muffins


	5. Sarah - Short Shorts

**(AN) Hello fellow fanfictioners and PJO fanatics, you KC peole out there as well, we'll be getting there soon, it's kind of difficult right now but it'll be in here eventually. Okay, it's Sarah again and just remember, she's an Aphrodite camper so she's bound to be embarrassed, A LOT... Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Stacie finally calmed down so I can now do a real disclaimer. I do not own Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, because if I did Bianca, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, Iskandar, Ruby and Julius Kane, and everyone else who died that I forgot, WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! But sadly, I don't so they're all dead... :(**

**SHOUT OUTS!**  
**To my first reviewer. Thank you for reviewing my half of the story, I really appreciate it. But really, if you don't like it, I don't need your input. Thank you! And to those who read and don't review: You shoud be ashamed of yourselves, ASHAMED! I'm just kidding, though it does make me dissapointed that no one is reviewing. **  
**And to my second reviewer! Thanks, haters are just like anchovies on pizza, unwanted, unneeded, and blech!**  
**To bad you're both guests. :(**

Sarah POV  
_Staring straight at Jordan Merriwhether, whose face is as red as a cherry._

* * *

"Jordan!" I say quietly, trying to hold in my dinner. He just stares at me, mouth gaping.  
So I say to him, "C-close your mouth, you'll catch f-flies." Curse you Aphrodite! What the Hades is up with me, I never stutter! Jordan's face turns even redder (if possible) and he closes his mouth.  
I try to manage a smile but with everyone staring at me I suddenly want to cry. This is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me. I thought I'd be a daughter of Apollo or something, I mean, I write songs sometimes but they aren't very good, I draw, but I only draw people being claimed really, because inspiration doesn't come easily. But Aphro-flipping-DITE!? Something was wrong, I wasn't pretty enough to be her daughter, Piper was, and Drew at least made the cut, but me? Nonono!  
"Sarah? Are you okay?" Jordan suddenly asks me. I want to scream, NO I AM NOT OKAY! I WAS JUST CLAIMED BY THE STUPIEST GODDESS IMAGINABLE, MY FAVORITE CONVERSE ARE GONE AND MY GLASSES HAVE DISSAPPEARED SOMEWHERE, I AM ANYTHING BUT OKAY!  
But all I say is, "I'm fine Jordan, thanks though."  
"Do you need any help moving your stuff?"  
"I think I can manage, but thanks again Jordan, I'm fine though." I quickly run to the Hermes cabin before he asks me any questions.  
Jordan is great, and smart, and sweet, and... Okay I think you get it, but the point is he is still completely clueless when it comes to someone being embarrassed. Like Joseph, one of his friends in the Athena cabin, Joseph is only ten but somehow he made friends with a fifteen year old... Anyway, Joseph had (has) a crush on Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin, she's 11, and he did something completely stupid in front of her and he wouldn't speak for days. Jordan kept following him around anyway, trying to cheer him up. It worked eventually, but I'm a different story, and that was a horrible comparison. So yeah, let's just say that I needed to go to the Hermes cabin...  
So I go to my old cabin and find Samantha there, seeing her makes me even more embarrased, she's never, EVER, seen me in something like this, and never again will.  
"What just happened to you out there?" She asks.  
So I keep it short and sweet, "I was claimed."  
"By Aphrodite I am going to guess."she says  
"Yeah, lucky me right?" I say, trying to sound irratated by it, but in truth, I'm kind of glad I was actually claimed.  
But then I remember how flipping long it took for Aphrodite to remember me. And what she just put me through, I was still in that stupid dress and couldn't wait to get out of it. Of course, the makeup and hair wouldn't go away, but thats besides the point, this dress was ichy. I also remembered that everyone I was about to go live withwas a girly girl who loved pink and make up and stuff like that. Well... almost everyone.  
"Piper is the only one in there who is not a girly girl. And I am stuck looking like this!" I say, suddenly truly annoyed, "Ugh! Look I would love to stay here so we can chat, but if I don't get to my cabin soon the harpies will be out. And I would prefer not to be their dinner." What I really want to do is go to my new cabin and hide for a week, but Samantha doesn't need to know that... yet. So I laugh slightly, to keep her from asking more questions and run out the door.  
"Night Sarah!" I hear her call after me. I run to the Aphrodite cabin and close the door. It may have just been an excuse for Samantha but I really don't want to be eaten by harpies! I walk over to a bed in the corner and lay my stuff down, my knife, my ipod and earphones, some ponytail holders, my old purple and blue blanket from when I was 6, and some hair dye. Yes, I've dyed my hair before, just a skreak of blue and black here and there, but it's faded since then, I should do it again, but not now... I sit on the bed and grab my ipod, then look through my playlist. "Let's see," I mutter to myself, putting in my earphones, "Superchick, Evanescence, Skillet, or Britt Nicole?" I choose my Superchick playlist because those songs are fun to listen to, I hit shuffle and start orginizing. The first song that comes on is "Wishes" I almost skip it, but then don't because it's a weird song. I must fall asleep listening to it because I wake up and Evanescence is playing and it's incredibley bright outside. I just get to hear the last lines of Everybody's Fool when someone pulls out the earphones. "Yo! It's time for breakfast sleepyhead!" a girl with straw colored hair and olive eyes says cheerily.  
I am not looking forward to breakfast. Knowing that everyone there has seen me wearing that, thing is horrifying. But I grudgingly get up and change. I grab a pair of jean shorts that are much too short for my taste, and look through the shirts. "No Camp t-shirts?" I ask the girl. She shakes her head, "Drew wouldn't let us wear them when she was counciler and we all still follow that rule, because even if Piper is counciler, Drew still scares the heck out of us. You would look really pretty in blue though, here, take this." she hands me an aqua blue shirt with golden designs on it and says, "I'm Jessika BTW, and you're... Tara? Right?" I laugh lightly and say, "Sarah, but you're close," and head into the bathroom.

* * *

The bathroom in the Aphrodite can be described in three words. Pink. Smelly. And PINK. Even the toilet was tinted pink, the mirror too! It smelled of roses, makeup, nailpolish, and purfume. Not the best combination if I do say so myself. I slip on the shorts and see that they're not quite as short as I thought, but still a little shorter than I'm comfortable with. Then study the shirt.  
It is light aqua and a slightly darker aqua on the design, it is Ikat patterned and has a blak and blue feather necklace attached to it.  
I slip the shirt on and just leave the necklace, I don't feel like fighting with the clasp. I walk out of the bathroom and Jessika smiles at me.  
"You look great!" she says, as cheery as ever.  
"Thanks?" I reply, not really knowing what to say to that.  
"You're welcome!" and with that, she skips away.  
"Okay then..." I mutter, and then pick up my ipod and walk out the door.

* * *

**(AN )1,159 words and I am not very happy with how this chapter turned out. :( I'm sorry if this was boring, it's more of a filler chapter because I needed to write at least a little bit about Sarah in the Aphrodite cabin and I also wanted to show what she had to wear, just because I like to torture my characters. (cue evil laugh) I couldn't think of much for Sarah to do in the morning so I'll leave it to Pinkiepie to write the interesting chapter for now, because WRITERS BLOCK IS EVIL! **  
**  
1) Was this chapter bad?  
****2) I've been writing really long chapters lately, should I keep that up?  
****3) What's your favorite color?  
****4)Do you like noodles?**

**Please review, I'm really sad. And NO, that first random guest review does not count. Read it for an explaination if you don't know what I'm talking about. :)**

** ~ Muffins**


	6. Sarah - Rock What You Got

**(AN) Hi, this is going to be a get to know the character chapter, I hope you like it! I had a later than normal update because I was at camp this week, yeah, you _should_ be jealous.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here so don't rub it in :,(

Sarah POV   
My iPod is running low on battery power. My favorite music blares in my ears anyway, Superchick and Skillet were playing together right now. Everyone told me I was crazy when I said I liked Britt Nicole and Skillet, "It's too girly!" they said last year in school, "It's not girly enough, you can't like them both!" Well you know what, I do, and if they had a problem with it, I told them they could go and stuff themselves in a trash can. And yes, those were my exact words.  
Beep-beep-beep, my iPod dies and Rock What You Got stops playing. But I just keep humming anyway. Then that humming turns into quiet singing. "Rock what you go, rock what you got don't ever let them make you stop!" I sing quietly. Suddenly I bump into someone. It's Drew Tanaka.  
"Hello Drew." I say sweetly.  
"Hey Hun? You might want to get out of my way. Common, ugly folk like you have no place near me. Excuse E'moi." And as she pushes passed me, I stick out a foot. And she trips over it, dropping her food all over her shirt.  
"Hey Drew? Maybe those heels are a little too tall for you." I say, holding back laughter. I wasn't one to laugh at someone who was embarrassed, but seeing Drew like this, you just had to.  
"Nice one Sarah!" I hear from the Hermes table. I walk over to Drew, who's still on the ground covered in bacon, eggs, maple syrup, and French toast.  
"Here," I offer her my hand but she swats it away and tries to get up. But she slips on syrup and lands back on her butt. I grab her arm and help her up. Hey, just because I tripped her doesn't mean I won't help someone who's down. She huffs and walks away while I go get some food and then sit down at my new table.  
Not surprisingly, the Aphrodite table is incredibly boring compared to the Hermes table. Try, pranks against hair, jokes against makeup, and stupidity against nails. (Well, I guess they really are the same thing) Which sounds more appealing to you? Hermes or Aphrodite? **(AN: Seriously though, answer the question)**  
So I take out my drawing notebook and continue to draw the picture that I'd started last week. I haven't had much time to draw the past week, so this is my opportunity to finish drawing Jessica. Jessica Black may be the hardest person to draw, _ever_. I already started on her dress, but her wings are impossible! That is the only part I haven't finished yet, and it's annoying, there are more eraser marks on this page then there are pencil marks. And her claiming dress was so flowy **(AN: This is now a word. DON'T JUDGE ME!)** and silky; it took me almost a day to just get that right! I mess with her wings a little more and finally decide that they're good enough. I write in swirly letters up at the top, Jessica Black, and sign my name on the bottom.  
Then I look through my other pictures. I have a picture of almost every claimed camper in this notebook. When I was ten, I started drawing and I've been doing it ever since, but no one is allowed to see my drawings, the only person who's ever seen them is Samantha, but other than that, NO ONE! I looked at my pictures, Lacy in her yellow flowered dress, Piper in the white sleeveless one, Silena, in her beautiful light blue satin chiton with golden designs covering it, and even Drew, in her hot pink low cut, short _thing_ that my supposed _mother_ calls a dress.  
I've never been one to participate in things if I don't have to. Like in sixth grade, I was the only kid who didn't raise their hand to be captain of a basketball team. So of course, I was the captain and our team failed miserably. I tend to stay hidden in a corner, that's why I would love to own a hat so I could hide behind it all the time.  
But this is a true statement about me: Strangers thing I'm quiet, my Friends think I'm outgoing, and my Best Friends know that I'm completely insane. Yeah… pretty much. I don't like strangers, they make me uncomfortable, though once in a while I'll go all weirdo around some people I don't know, but not _too_ often. My friends in and outside of camp just think that I'm willing to do almost anything, except wear… well, you get the picture, but only my best friends, Samantha and Jordan, know how totally insensible and stupid and all in all crazy I can be.  
People always talk about how I look like a daughter of ice, but according to Jason, Piper and Leo, Khione had dark hair and dark eyes, I have light blonde hair and icy blue eyes, so how exactly would that work?  
My father apparently was a magician in the House of Life, but I barely even remember him, he was a coward! He left me alone in a house when I was five and then never came back. An older boy named Chriz from the Apollo cabin found me in an alleyway when I was eight and brought me to camp. That's where I met Jordan, the only other one like me at this camp; he's a magician just like me. Annabeth and Jordan are the only two here who've been at camp longer than me. Chriz died in the Titan war, I think I cried harder than his siblings ever could have. But no one knew.  
That's another thing about me. I don't like people to see me cry, because it makes me come off as weak, which I'm not… at least, not always. And now even more so, as I've been claimed by Aphrodite, I'll come off as a poor excuse for a fighter, which I'm definitely not. I mean yeah, Percy or Annabeth could have me on the ground in.009 seconds flat, but they're _them_, they can do that to pretty much anyone but each other, that's when they both have some competition. I can take down all of my siblings and sometimes even an Ares camper if I have to. Athena kids are the hardest for me, they're plans are impossible for me to figure out, while my plans are easily figured out and stopped, that's why I can't fight Jordan, well I can but I lose _every time_.  
Magic dueling is different. When you use magic, you can summon almost anything to do things for you. I tend to use _way_ too much magic in a short period of time though, I use Hi-Nhem and Ha-Di a lot. Usually to fix things that I break, or annoy people who hate me. But when I'm dueling, I summon a lot of random things, but now it mostly seems to be cats. Tigers, Pumas and Cheetahs, I mean, yeah, it drains every ounce of energy I have so that I almost pass out, but Sadie and Carter are always there to keep the animal at bay and break the staff. That's why I never use my good staff for just dueling, in the case of an emergency, my staff has some magic in it and I can still stay standing and watch my little friend tear through my enemies… Creepy? I know… My wand is not your typical Egyptian wand. My wand is just like every other Egyptian wand, but it's black with golden hieroglyphics on it instead on sandy and gold. My staff is a long silver stick-like object with purple, golden and black ribbons on it, it's nothing special, but I like it.  
Carter and Sadie both know about Jordan and I being demigods, so we don't have to hide it from them, and Chiron knows that we're magicians as well, so he's okay too. I just hope we don't do something wrong and get kicked out of both Camp Half Blood ad Brooklyn House, we would be eaten alive.  
"Hey! Pretty Girl! Get out of the way!" Someone suddenly calls to me. It's Clarisse. I'm suddenly aware that I'm standing up and blocking the way. "Sorry Clarisse!" and I step out of the way.  
Do you know how it feels to be called "Pretty Girl" when you hate being called a girly girl or anything like that? It feels **_bad_**. I throw the remains of my food into the fire and walk back over to the Aphrodite table. I need to talk to Samantha; it's been _way too flipping long_! But Sam has sword practice and I have to go try and make something in the forges. Ugh! I _hate_ the forges, I suck at making things. I wave to Sam and she motions for me to come over. I look behind me, let's see; stupid conversation about what Nyssa looked like in the forges last night, or go and have a _civilized_ (okay probably not) conversation with Samantha. I choose the second one and go and sit next to Sam.

"What's up?" I ask her.  
"We really _really_ need to talk, it's been _ages_" she replies, mock crying.  
"You know what Sam?" I said, waiting for her reply.  
"What?"  
"You're such a dork."  
"And you aren't?"  
"I never said that, I just said that you were one. I may be one too, but that's not the point right now."  
"You make absolutely _no_ sense to me"  
"I get that a lot."  
"Figures."  
And then we both bust out laughing, but soon, Sam has to go to sword practice and I stuck marching to the forges. Ugh...

**(AN) So that is my extremely long chapter! This was three pages long on Microsoft Word, I hope you liked it, and now, answer these four questions.**

**1)Why won't people review, and I don't want any flames thank you or someone is bound to get hurt, I'm not afraid to set Khufu or Stacie on any one ofe you haters.**  
**2) PB&J or Ham & Cheese**  
**3) Dora the Explorer or Go Diego Go? (What? I have four younger siblings! DON'T JUDGE ME!)**  
**4) Was this too long of a chapter?**

**Please Review! And read Daughter of Power if you aren't already, I love writing it and it's coming along better for me than this one is. R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Jordan - Confusing Questions & Fedoras

**(AN) Hey guys! Pinkiepie's at camp this week so it'll be a little bit for another chapter after this. IF ANYONE IS ACTUALY READING THIS DARNED STORY ANYWAY! :) **

Jordan POV  
Seeing Samantha claimed, I am really jealous. I didn,t get new clothes when I was claimed! Well, my real problem is that Athena didn't talk to me when she claimed me, but she spoke to my bratty, annoying, rude, little sister. Remember when I said Sarah had great taste in friends? I take that back now... Anyway, when I saw what she was wearing my heart almost2 stopped. I know that necklace from somewhere! I have a memory of it, but I just can't get to it. I guess I'll have to ask Clovis later, right now I have to get to the woods. Sarah told me to meet her by the woods at noon because she needs to give me something. Whatever it is, I'm kind of scared. It's coming from Sarah, the girl who spent six years of her life in the Hermes cabin. That girl knows how to pull a prank, and evade them as well. I am not too easy to prank either, at least, the Stolls can't because I know their style of pranks and know what they're going to do before they even do. Percy can prank me, he does it all the time, it usually involves dunking me underwater ten times then letting me breathe for two seconds then going again. And the Athena kids prank me sometimes, and Sarah's gotten me more times than I can count. She stole my fedora, and hasn't given it back yet, she dumped a bucket of ice water on my head, and sat on top on me when I took a nap so I couldn't get up. And that's only naming a few! But I'm sure that this time it isn't a prank, she gets a mischievous look in her icy blue eyes that most people miss, but I never do. I make it to the woods and sit down in the grass, waiting for Sarah. After a few seconds start picking at the flowers on the ground around me. I pick a piece of purple and white Queen Anne's Lace and pick at the stem. I start to go for the purple center but a hand suddenly stops me.  
"Don't do that, you'll kill it!" Sarah says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask, embarrassed that Sarah knows something that I don't.  
"There's an old story that my teacher told me in sixth grade," she begins, "The purple center is the flower's heart, if you take it out, you kill the flower."  
"Oh, really? Why'd she tell you that?" I ask.  
"Because she loved to tell stories." Sarah replies and sits down about a foot away.  
I smile and say, "So, what was it that you needed to give me?"

"OH! Yes, I-Uh-I-Here!" Sarah says, flustered. She holds her hand out toward me and I see that she's holding my fedora.

"Thanks Princess!" I say, using my old nickname for her, because it's the meaning of her name.  
"UGH! This again?" she says, giggling, "I told you, I. Am. NOT. A. Princess. I am a normal, okay...not normal, but uh! I can't find the right word! I bet you already have one. Why  
are you so much smarter than me?"  
The sudden question surprises me. "What?" I ask.  
"You heard me. Why are you so much smarter than me?"  
"I-Uh..." I'm at a loss for words. But Athena has never failed me with words before, she hopefully won't fail me now. I suddenly know exactly what to say.  
"Sarah, I'm no smarter than you are. I'm book smart, you are friend smart. I'm logical, you can take a joke, I'm weird, you're are too, we're equal, just in different ways."  
She mutters something that I can't hear.  
"What?"  
"I said, I guess you're right. But why do I feel like you're so much of a better person then I am?"  
"Because it's bound to happen, we all get that feeling sometimes."  
Sarah looks at me for a moment, but soon looks away.  
After a while, Sarah says, "Thanks Jordan."  
"Thanks? Thanks for what? I didn't do anything."  
"Nothing, let's go, we shouldn't be gone for too long, or people might miss me." she says, standing up and brushing herself off.  
"Miss you? Nah, I can't imagine why anyone would miss you Princess." I say sarcastically.  
"Really Brainy Boy? Are we going to go there?" she says, using my old nickname.  
"Whatever you say your highness." I bow slightly and run up the hill, with Sarah right behind me.  
THis sure was an...interesting after noon. I hope it happens again soon. Sarah runs ahead of me and grabs my hand, pulling me the rest of the way. We're met by an unpleasant sight.  
Samantha is standing right in front of us.  
"There you are!" she says, taking Sarah's other hand, "I've been looking for you, let's go, we need to talk, we haven't for so long."  
"I-uh...Okay, I'm coming, just wait a sec." Sarah lets go of my hand and looks me in the eye. We stand there for a moment before I feel something get pushed down on my  
head.  
"Don't forget to wear your hat." Sarah says.  
"I won't Princess." I say. Sarah rolls her eyes and laughs. Samantha just looks back and forth between the two of us, an eyebrow raised. I see the owl necklae dangling from her neck and take a step closer to her.  
"Have you ever seen that necklace before you were claimed?" I ask her. She says nothing to answer my question, just takes Sarah's hand and they start walking toward the Athena cabin. And I go walking to the woods, to talk to my best friend (other than Sarah), Leo Valdez.

* * *

**(AN) Hey guys! I hope you liked this pointless chapter! Here are some questions to answer if you will:**

**1) What did you think of my attempt at fluff/not-fluff?  
2) Corn or Broccoli (It's tough for me)  
3) Cats or Dogs (Depends)  
4) Phineas and Ferb or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Phineas and Ferb)**

I hope you guys liked it, Pinkiepie0706 will be a little late because she's at camp this week.

**REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF THE LIVES OF MANY INNOCENT STUFFED ZEBRAS!**


	8. Sarah - A Quest - 15

**(AN) Hello there Peoples! I had a severe case of Writer's Block but it's mostly lifted now! SHOUT OUTS CAUSE I FINALLY GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!  
SonOfNeptuneJr - Thanks Mr. Wikipedia!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Rick Riordan right now I would NOT be on fanfiction, but I would be finishing House of Hades before a crazy fan finds me and kills me!**

Sarah POV

A quest?! Last time I went on a quest it went horribly. I mean, yeah, last time I wasn't as good of a fighter...let me explain.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

A quest! I was chosen for a quest! I couldn't believe it! Chriz had me for a quest! Me and...who else?

I listen for another name and hear Chriz call out, "Travis Stoll." I gasp quietly. Travis? The most annoying, stupid, weird kid in the camp. I mean, seriously, out of everyone here at camp he had to choose the doofus who, twenty seconds ago, was blowing raisins out of his nostrils and into Katie Gardner's hair? But now, Travis, Katie and Connor all had their yes wide open. Staring at my best friend. **(AN:SHE AND JORDAN AREN'T BEST FRIENDS UNTIL THE TITAN WAR, MORE INFO ON THAT LATER...)** Katie stands up and whispers something in Chriz's ear.

When she walks back to her seat in front of the Stolls, Chriz speaks again, "Okay, my final decision, is Sarah Brown and Clarisse La Rue." Clarisse stands up and I follow her lead, I've never been on a quest before, so this pro might have some pointers. I walk up next to her, feeling miniscule next to her.

"Do you have any pointers on how to, ya know, not die?" I ask her.

"Yup," she replies.

"What?"

"Stay alive, and don't die, also, put that knife where you can find it, your going to need it."

I look around for my friend Jordan, he's nicer to me than most people and only person besides Chriz I can really consider a friend. He's 12, a year older than me. I find him and he gives me a thumbs up and smiles at me. I smile back and look back at Chriz as he tells the details. We'll be going through the mountains and try to spy on Luke's army, then come back and tell them what we know. Some others were on another quest like ours, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew and Beckendorf were all together on a quest as well.

"We leave in the morning," Chriz says, and then Chiron dismisses us all to our cabins.

- 3 days later -

I look frantically around for Chriz or Clarisse, but I see neither. I hear someone laughing behind me and turn around to see Luke.

"Ha, nice seeing you again. Tara? Was it?" He says, smirking.

So I decide to give him a taste of his own medicine and reply, "Sarah, actually, not that you'd care, I can never remember your name either, so I guess we're even, Puke." I spit into the snow next to my combat boots. I look back up but I'm too late, Luke is already running at me, anger in his eyes. I dodge but he get my cheek. He stands up to attack again but is tackled from behind. My eyesight starts to blacken and all I see are some blonde and brown hair before I slip into unconsciousness.I wake up in the infirmary back at camp. I ty to sit up but immediately feel oozy.

"Shhh, it's okay." I hear someone say beside me. I turn my head and see something I never in a million years thought I'd see.

"Clarisse?" I ask the girl next to me.

"I told you to keep your knife, you didn't listen, " she says sighing.

"What happened?"

"Chriz and I watched the whole thing, at least when you turned and saw Luke, Chriz went to help, but I stopped him and told him 'you had to do that on your own'." She says, "When you made your comeback I realized what he was thinking, but we were too late, he narrowly missed cutting your eye out. Chriz and I attacked him and he ran away, toward his little monster army. I picked you up and we whistled for the pegasi that had brought us to the mountain. They landed and I slipped you onto one and Chris sat behind you. I mounted the other and we flew back here, where you got your wounds treated and we told Chiron what we found out. The only good thing about your little run in was that Luke was too distracted to realize that we were spying on his army."

"So," I say, wanting to know exactly how much help my little predicament was, "what did you learn?"

"Nothing really, they only really said things about grenades and dingdongs."

"Oh...when can I get up?"

"Well, you've been here for three days, so I'd say now, but I'll go check with Chiron." She stands up and walks away.

About a minute later she comes back and says, "He says to take it easy but yes."

So I stand up and do exactly what Chiron told me not to do. I start running toward the Apollo cabin to go talk to Chriz...and sprain my ankle. If you can't tell, I'm no good at following directions. So I end up limping back to the Infirmary...I knew I was clumsy but _seriously?_

* * *

So...yeah, wasn't I so heroic? So you now see why I say my first quest went horribly. I was knocked out 25 seconds in and woke up back at camp...nice...

Anyway, after I leave the campfire I start to freak out. I've already failed once, I'm not exactly pumped to fail again. I go to pack my things, but then realize, I have no idea what to pack! The last time one of the Hermes guys packed it for me. I go to ask Piper but she's already asleep. Maybe Annabeth can help, she's been on enough quests to last two lifetimes. I walk to the Athena cabin and walk in on Samantha and Jordan. I pass them and walk go Annabeth's bunk. But she isn't there.

"Hey Sam, do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Yeah," Jordan answers, "she went to go talk to Leo."

"Are you me?" I hear Samantha say, I look passed the bookcase and see her whap him on the side of he head.

"Okay then, I'll go wait for her." I start to walk out the door but bump into someone instead. What the Hades is jp with me and bumping into people?! I take a step back to see Annabeth dragging a bedraggled looking Leo Valdez behind her.

Samantha and Jordan turn around.

"What the Hades Annabeth!" Leo says, aggravated.

"I figured you might want to figure out what your doing before you leave!" She replies happily.

"Well you _could_ have done it just a _little_ nicer. You don't know how much it takes to keep this body looking so fine," Leo says, flexing his nonexistent muscles. I hear Samantha giggle behind me and turn around quickly...Samantha Jones _NEVER _giggles. Snorts? Yeah, occasionally. Laughs loudly? Definitely. But the only time I recall her giggling was when the guy that she liked back at school made a stupid joke...wait...

"Sam?" I say to her

"Shut up," she hisses.

"I was just wondering if you had a plan?" I say, not wanting to anger her. She's extremely scary when she's angry.

"Well if I knew what we were looking for that would be helpful. Does anyone have even a remote idea as to what we need to find?" she replies, sounding frustrated.

"Let's go outside" Jordan suggests, "we don't want to keep the others up."

So we walk outside, Me, Sam, Jordan & Leo, and try to form a plan.

"So," Sam begins, "Does anybody here know what we're going to need to look for. At _all._"

"I might. I feel like I should, but I'm not sure ye-" he suddenly stops and stares into space. Sam, Jordan and I look at him. He stays in his trance for about five minutes and then blinks several times and looks at us.

"I _think _ I know what we're looking for." he says.

"What?" Samantha says, he stressed features brightening at some good news.

"Well...not _exactly, _but it's something of my Dad's. He didn't tell me what it was, but he said that, and I quote, that flipping Ice Princess needed to learn to keep her sticky fingers off of his stuff, so I'm thinking Khione stole something of my Dad's and he needs it back. All he said was that it was somewhere near Philadelphia" I shudder at that. That's where my good for nothing father and I used to live before he abandoned me. Samantha and Jordan must see me shiver because Sam offers me her hoodie and Jordan his flannel jacket. But I wave them off. Neither of them know about my past. They know that my dad disappeared, but they don't know why.

"You know," Leo says, smirking, as a flame dances across his palm, "If you want a fire, all you need to do is ask." he arranges some twigs and leaves and lights them.

"Okay," Samantha says, I can almost see the gears working in that brain of hers, "When we leave in the morning the first thing we'll need is a ride."

"Got that cov-" Jordan's cut off by Samantha.

"NOT the Grey Sisters. _Please_, never again."

"Uh, then I guess not, okay, anyone know how to drive?"

"I can try!" Leo says, an devious smirk lighting up his elfish face.

"NO!" Jordan, Samantha and I all say at once.

"Then I guess we could always use a Taxi or the Bus if needed, but we may just end up walking." Samantha says simply, "Then we'll need a map of Philadelphia and the surrounding areas."

"We can get that at a rest stop." I supply.

"Okay, I guess we're as set as we possibly can be. Is everyone packed?" Sam says.

"Crud!" I say, remembering why I had been in the Athena cabin in the first place, "No, I came into your cabin to ask Annabeth for help, but she's probably asleep by now."

"I wouldn't count on it," Jordan says, standing up, "she's alway up into the middle of the night. She's a night owl. No pun intended."

I laugh lightly, "Well, do you think you could check Sam?" I say, turning to face my best friend.

"Of course!" she replies. She seems much happier now than she did ten minutes ago. She walks inside to go check on Annabeth and Leo walks back to our makeshift fire and steps on it.

"I don't think burning down camp would make me very popular around here, do you?"

"No," Sam says, walking back out, "especially since the first one down would be mine."

"Yeah," I add, "you _never _want to get on this chick's bad side."

"I can't imaging I would." Leo says, laughing.

"So, you need some help?" Annabeth says, walking out of her cabin in some long, silk, grey pajama pants and a grey, lace camisole. She covers her mouth and yawns.

"Yeah, last time the Hermes kids packed it for me."

"Okay, let's go."

So I follow her to my cabin and we get packing.

* * *

**(AN) Okay, that's it for this chapter! Answer these three questions for me!**

**1) Do you wear glasses**

**2) Did you like this chapter or think it was bad, because if it was bad my excuse is Writer's Block.**

**3) What color shirt are you wearing**

**4) Did you notice that this is question four and I only said three?**


	9. Leo - Graffiti

**(AN) Hello people of the internet! I feel like it's been ages since I've written ANYTHING! But before I begin, my Daughter Of Power story is on hiatus for now because I lost the next chapter...how you lose an entire chapter don't even ask... Anyway, just though some people would like to know. SHOUTOUTS!**

**SonofNeptuneJr - the only person who's reviewed pretty much every chapter of this darned story**

**Frogman - 'Cause you asked me to and I'm a nice big sister...-_-**

**And that's it for shout outs...**

* * *

**Leo POV**  
What the Hades am I doing! Samantha probably hates me right now...And what the Tartarus is up with her creepy friend? I get it, her mom's Aphrodite, but seriously? Nothing is flipping happening! No, NO and _NO_!I just met her...I was joking around! For once, I'm not the only one who needs mental help, Sarah Brown could use it pretty darn badly if you ask me...  
Anyway, after I told Samantha it was her turn for watch I laid down on the cold asphalt even though it's like, 80 degrees outside, and roll onto my side, trying to get some sleep. I've never really been an insomniac, but after building the Argo II, I've learned, insomnia is like a cancer, once it happens once, it just starts getting worse and worse until you just don't sleep at all. **(AN: How do I know this you may ask? Because ****_I_**** have horrible****insomnia, I don't sleep much, just stare at my ceiling for hours...) **So I laid there staring at the graffiti on the stones. I laid there, reading it, until I realized!

"Samantha, get over here!" I call to Sam, hoping she hears me.

Then I shake Jordan awake, "Yo, Jordan! Wake up your girlfriend, I think I found something!" He opens his eyes and smacks me. I open up my palm and lket a littile fire grow there, "I said, wake, UP!" He opens his eyes again and quickly sits up, nudging Sarah to wake up. She slaps him lightly in the face and mumbles something that sounds like, "sock puppets" and dozes off again.

"Sarah! Do you want me to burn all of your hair off?" I say. This wakes her up and she holds her head, looking annoyed.

Jordan turns to me, "Leo. Why in the name of Zeus would you be waking us up? I know you don't sleep but that doesn't mean we CAN'T!" His voice rises until he's almost yelling. Fire starts to form on my hand and I stop it, I'm not going to let my anger hurt anyone again, even if Jordan _is _being a total jerk. Sarah and Samantha step between us.

"Stop fighting. Both of you." Sarah says. I know that feeling anywhere, she's using charmspeak. But I am unable to fight it and it overpowers me. I relax and I see Jordan relax as well. I look at Sarah, who's smiling like she just saved the world, and that at Samantha, who's just staring at us and then and Sarah.

"What?" Sarah says.

"Sarah," Jordan begins, using a gentler, nicer tone than he had used when talking to me, "What just happened?"

"She used charmspeak," I say, providing the answer to his question.

She looked at me, "How'd you know?"

I smile and reply, "Piper uses it all the time to get me to do stupid things."

"Like you don't do that enough," Jordan says to my right, and Samantha snorts next to Sarah.

All of us look at her and her face turns red as she lowers her head. Sarah lifts her chin up and looks at her, "I know you want to say something, 'cause I know the look on your face. If you have a question ask it now."

Samantha pushes some hair behind her ear and asks, "So, what did you need us over here for Leo?"

"Oh, yeah," I say, remembering why I woke everyone up in the first place, I point at the stone wall, "Look at the graffiti."

"What about it?" Samantha asks, leaning over to inspect it, "I can read it...Wait a second, _I_ can read it?"

"Exactly," I say, "We all have dyslexia, and we all can read it. So It _must _be in Greek."

"Well Leo," Sarah pipes up, still looking triumphant, "Since you found it, why don't you do the honors of reading it?"

"Gladly," I say, then I lean down to look at the words.

"Για να έρθει μέσα  
Θα πρέπει να πληρώσει ένα τίμημα  
Κάτι περισσότερο  
Ομορφιά από πάγο  
Τα διόδια που πληρώνουν  
θα είναι δύσκολο  
αλλά αν πετύχει  
θα υπάρξει μια ανταμοιβή"

We all sit still for a minute, then Sarah breaks the ice, (no pun intended) "Okay, so, The riddle is, To come inside You must pay a price Something of more Beauty than ice The toll you pay will be hard but if you succeed there will be a reward. So this is obviously Khione's castle, palace, dump, sorta place, but what does it mean? Samantha, Jordan, this is your department, the smart people can figure this out. Chop, chop!" Jordan and Samantha both roll their eyes at the same time and look at each other. Then start whispering.

I turn to Sarah, "Any ideas to pass the time?"

"Nope," she huffs, then sits back down on the ground and starts playing with her hair. It's blonde, purple, and black now...I will never understand girls...why in Hades they would dye their hair will never make sense to me...I lay down and stare at the stars, I see a constellation that I've never noticed before. It looks like a girl holding a bow and shooting an arrow.

"What's that?" I ask Sarah, pointing to the constellation.

"What?" she asks, sounding aggravated.

"That constellation. The one that looks like a girl with a bow and arrow."

"Oh, that?" I nod and she continues, "That's Zoe."

"Who?"

"Zoe, she used to be a hunter but she went on a quest with Percy and died." she says all of this as if it's the most natural thing in the world for a constellation to be named after some random girl.

I stare at her for a moment and she sits up, "According to Percy, he followed the hunters for a while, they found him and they went to Mount Tam. While they were there they saved Annabeth and fought the Titan Atlas. Zoe fought Atlas who ended up being her dad that she never told anyone about and he ended up hurting her too badly and killing her."

"So why is the constellation named after her?"

"Because it is her."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah. Well, when she died, Artemis turned her into stars and she, supposedly, though I find this kind of creepy, watches over all of the hunters and a few choice demigods."

"Oh...okay." I go back to staring at the sky until Samantha wakes me up.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead. We've gotta go!" I sit up and look to see that everyone else has already gotten up and ready and anything that I'd had out was in a neat pile next to my feet. I see the sun coming up and realize that I actually slept!

"Hey! I actually slept!" I say aloud.

"Like a baby," Sarah says, then gets a devious look in her eyes and continues, "Samantha decided to pack up your stuff for you."

I look at Samantha who's giving Sarah a death glare and say, "Thanks."

"You looked tired, all my things were together anyway." I sit up and stuff all of my things into my toolbelt and shake the dust and pebbles out of my hair.

"C'mon people! What're you waiting for?" I say, turning around and smiling.

All three of them shout, "YOU!"

* * *

**(AN) I know...this was really short compared to the rest, but I figured I'd end it here so PinkiePie will have a good place to start.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1)Fanta or Crush (Crush)  
2) Orange or Grape soda (ORANGE!)  
3) Grover or Don (Grover)  
4) Sammy or Frank (Frank)**


End file.
